Aprendiendo a ser Padres
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash aprende a ser un buen padre, gracias a su amor por Serena.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

- Capitulo 1: Vida de Casados

Nos encontramos en el pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, es el inicio de otro día prácticamente normal en la casa de los Ketchum; Ash Ketchum de 20 años es el primero en despertarse.

Vaya, sí que tengo el sueño pesado, ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza y estirándose en su cama – Vaya apenas son las 7, creo que me desperté temprano bueno es hora de hacer el quehacer – Dijo Ash que se levantó de la cama, y camino para el otro lado.

Al lado izquierdo de la cama, descansaba una mujer de dorada cabellera que estaba muy dormida.

Despierta dormilona – Dijo Ash tras darle un beso a la mujer.

¿Ash, eres tú? Ah buenos días cariño – Dijo una voz femenina.

¿Cómo dormiste, mi amada Serena? – Pregunto a su esposa Serena, también de 20 años.

Pues muy bien, oye sí que madrugaste – Dijo Serena soltando una risita a su esposo.

Si, oye voy a hacer el quehacer ya que estoy despierto – Dijo Ash muy sonriente a su esposa.

Está bien, en un momento bajo a hacer el desayuno – Dijo Serena a Ash, para después darse un cálido beso en los labios.

Una vez en la planta baja, Ash comenzó a hacer la limpieza, y mientras limpiaba puso en su estéreo una canción para amenizar.

"It's the Final Countdown, The Final Countdown, ooohhhh" – Cantaba Ash mientras hacia la limpieza.

Y mientras sacudia un estante vio unas fotos de cuando se casó con Serena; y era el día mas especial para ambos, y mientras las contemplaba Serena se le acerco por detrás.

Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, bueno después del día en que comenzamos a salir – Dijo Serena a su esposo, mientras lo abrazaba.

Si y pensar que ya tenemos un año de casados, y también ese día fue el más emotivo para nuestras madres – Dijo Ash recordando el día de la boda.

"Flashback"

Hace exactamente un año, se daba el día de la boda de Ash y Serena tras 6 años de noviazgo, todos los amigos de Ash y Serena estaban ahí para celebrar la alegría de ambos y más las madres de ambos, de igual modo los Pokemon de los novios compartían su felicidad.

Cielos, estoy muy nervioso – Dijo Ash enfrente del ministro que los casaría a él y Serena.

Tranquilo Ash, todo saldrá bien, además sé que no le fallaras a Serena – Dijo Brock que estaba ahí.

Gracias Brock, eres genial – Dijo Ash a su mejor amigo humano.

De nada, por eso soy tu padrino – Dijo Brock a Ash.

Mientras eso pasaba, May ya dio el aviso la novia ya estaba ahí.

¡Chicos, chicos, ya llego la novia! – Grito May a todo mundo que volteo a ver a la flamante novia.

Si ya llego la novia – Dijo el Profesor Oak.

Que hermosa esta la novia, Ash sí que es afortunado – Dijo Gary admirando a la novia.

¡Vivan los novios! – Grito Misty en voz alta y con euforia y alegría.

Vaya, es tan bella – Dijo Aria admirando a la novia.

Se ve más hermosa que de costumbre – Dijo Xana.

Bonnie, no levantes tanto la cola del vestido – Dijo Clemont a su hermana.

¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! – Dijo Bonnie a su hermano.

¡Que bella eres Serena! – Dijo Corelia a Serena.

Serena estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, vestida de novia para el que sería el inicio de su vida junto al amor de su vida, estaba muy sonriente junto a ella estaba su Pancham y su Braixen que escoltaban a la novia al altar, y Serena iba de la mano de su madre que la entregaría a Ash.

Ash, este es mi mayor tesoro te la confió mucho, cuídala y hazla muy feliz – Dijo Grace con lágrimas de felicidad a Ash.

Señora, tiene mi palabra, ella estará bien conmigo – Dijo Ash a Grace.

Serena, ya no eres más una niña, ahora eres toda una mujer pero nunca olvides que siempre serás mi pequeña – Dijo Grace con total orgullo por su hija.

Gracias mami, gracias por haberme criado, ahora es hora de que siga adelante, te amo – Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a su mamá.

Y yo a ti Serena – Dijo Grace a su hija.

Y después del tan emotivo momento madre e hija, era la hora de la ceremonia, Ash y Serena estaban listos.

Ash… - Dijo Serena a su novio.

¿Si, Serena? – Dijo Ash a su novia.

Gracias, este es el día más feliz de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me paso – Dijo Serena ruborizada.

También es el día más especial para mí, y te juro que siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas – Dijo Ash a Serena mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces el ministro comenzó la ceremonia de boda.

Buenos días a todos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes que decidido unirse en matrimonio, pero antes de empezar, si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estos jóvenes que hable ahora o que calle para siempre – Dijo el ministro a los asistentes.

Y como nadie contesto, pues quien podría arruinar esto, pues todos estaban muy felices por la pareja, así que siguió todo.

Bien, sigamos. ¿Y el padrino o la madrina de anillos? – Dijo el ministro.

Aquí estoy, vamos Piplup – Dijo Dawn, que llego con los anillos que los llevaba Piplup.

Gracias Dawn - Dijo Ash a su amiga.

Bien chicos ya es la hora; Ash Ketchum, aceptas a Serena por esposa, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe – Dijo el Ministro a Ash.

Si, acepto – Dijo Ash mirando a los ojos de Serena, mientras él le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular derecho.

Serena; aceptas Ash por esposo, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe – Dijo el Ministro a Serena.

Si, acepto – Dijo Serena sonriéndole a Ash, mientras ella le colocaba el anillo en su dedo izquierdo.

Pues por la ley que me otorga la región de Kanto, los declaro marido y mujer; Ash ya puedes besar a la novia – Dijo el ministro a la pareja.

Y en eso Ash miro a Serena a los ojos por un breve instante y la beso, y ese fue el día que inicio el resto de sus vidas juntos.

"Fin del Flashback"

Y ese fue un grandioso día – Dijo Ash haciendo memoria.

Gracias por estar conmigo – Dijo Serena a su esposo, que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Siempre será así, te lo juro, Dijo Ash que también le dio un beso a su esposa.

Bien, ya es hora de desayunar – Dijo Serena que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mientras Ash iba a darles de comer a sus Pokemón y los de su mujer.

¡Ash cariño, a desayunar! – Grito Serena.

Ya voy – Dijo Ash, que fue a donde su esposa.

Pero durante el desayuno, repentinamente Serena comenzó a sentirse mal.

¿Serena, estas bien? – Dijo Ash al ver a Serena algo cansada.

Me siento mal, como si quisiera vomitar… - Dijo Serena, que de inmediato sintió el impulso de vomitar, y fue corriendo al baño a vomitar.

¿Serena, que te pasa? - Dijo Ash preocupado, entonces llamo a un doctor, y en una media hora el llego y comenzó a examinar a Serena y al terminar de revisarla dio su diagnóstico.

Ya he terminado señor Ketchum – Dijo el doctor.

¿Y bien doctor que tiene mi esposa, está enferma? – Pregunto Ash al médico.

Tranquilo señor, su esposa esta perfecta de salud – Dijo el médico calmando a Ash.

¿Entonces que tiene? – Pregunto Ash.

Felicidades, su esposa está embarazada – Dijo el médico a Ash.

¿Em…em…embarazada? – Decía Ash muy impresionado.

Si cariño, vamos a ser padres ¿No es maravilloso? – Dijo Serena muy emocionada.

Pero Ash lejos de estar feliz, comenzó a sentirse preocupado.

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo del fic. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

- Capitulo 2: Fantasmas del pasado

Tras una mañana que parecía normal en la casa de los Ketchum, hasta que repentinamente Serena Ketchum, esposa de Ash comienza a sentirse mal, y tras un análisis de un médico se confirma que está embarazada lo cual es motivo de alegría o eso parece ya que Ash comienza a preocuparse…

Ese día, siguió las cosas normales en la casa de los Ketchum.

Vaya cariño, es hermoso vamos a ser padres – Dijo Serena emocionada.

Pero apenas somos primerizos, tengo miedo de que no sepamos criar a un hijo – Dijo Ash algo cómico a su esposa.

Tienes razón, además un humano es diferente a un Pokemón – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Sí que lo es, él o ella dependerá de nosotros, pero no temas Serena yo estaré ahí para los tres – Dijo Ash calmando a su esposa.

Gracias, además no importa si somos primerizos, con amor todo se puede – Dijo Serena que se acurruco en el pecho de Ash, mientras el la abrazaba.

Pero primero habrá que avisar a nuestras madres – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Tienes razón, además les impresionara saber que serán abuelas – Dijo Serena emocionada.

Entonces ella se acercó al teléfono y a la primera que llamo fue a su madre Grace en Kalos.

Si ¿Diga? – Dijo Grace contestando el teléfono.

¿Mama? – Pregunto Serena.

Si hija, ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Grace a su hija.

Mamá hay algo que debo decirte – Dijo Serena a su madre, que de inmediato se alarmo,

¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Grace con aire de preocupación.

Tranquila mamá estoy bien, pero te tengo una gran noticia, así que agarra de donde pararte – Dijo Serena a su madre.

¿Qué es hija? – Dijo Grace todavía más intrigada.

Estoy…Embarazada – Dijo Serena a su madre, que del otro lado de la línea quedo en silencio y volvió a hablar tras asimilar la noticia.

¿Enserio hija, es enserio lo que me dices? – Pregunto Grace sorprendida de la noticia.

Si mamá hoy el medico que me reviso lo confirmo – Dijo Serena a su madre.

Ay hija, seré abuela, esa es una gran noticia – Dijo Grace notablemente feliz.

Así es mamá, bueno debo irme, también debemos darle la noticia a la mamá de Ash – Dijo Serena a su feliz madre.

Está bien hija, te cuidas y si pasa algo, solo dime e iré desde Kalos para allá – Dijo Grace.

Si mamá, bueno cuídate y nos vemos, te quiero – Dijo Serena terminando su llamada.

Y yo a ti hija – Dijo Grace despidiéndose también.

Bien cariño iré a tomar una ducha, así que ahora a informarle a tu mamá – Dijo Serena que subía a la planta alta para subirse a bañar.

Está bien mi cielo – Dijo Ash que se acercó al teléfono para llamar a su madre que ahora vivía en ciudad Verde.

¿Si quien habla? – Dijo Delia contestando el teléfono.

Hola mamá, soy yo Ash – Dijo Ash saludando a su madre.

Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Delia saludando a su hijo.

Pues bien mamá ¿Y tú como has estado? – Dijo Ash a su madre.

Todo bien en ciudad Verde hijo, aunque te extraño mucho – Decía Delia a su hijo.

Qué bueno mamá, oye te voy a decir algo que nos ha pasado a mí y a Serena – Dijo Ash a su madre, que de inmediato se puso preocupada.

¿Están bien hijo, dime ha pasado algo? – Dijo Delia con preocupación.

No mamá, ella y yo estamos bien, pero lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante – Dijo Ash.

¿Y que es hijo?, dime me empiezas a preocupar – Decía Delia aun preocupada.

Mamá, Serena…está embarazada, y vamos a tener un hijo – Dijo Ash sin mucha emoción.

¿Enserio? ¡Cielos que increíble sorpresa, voy a ser abuela! – Decía Delia totalmente emocionada.

Pero mamá, no sé si poder hacerlo… - Dijo Ash muy preocupado.

¿Qué dices Ash? – Dijo Delia ante las palabras de su hijo, que lejos de expresar alegría, expresaba temor e inmadurez.

No sé si podre ser un buen padre para el hijo que espera Serena, no le quiero hacer a ella lo que mi padre te hizo a ti, la amo con todo mi corazón, pero no me siento listo – Dijo Ash al punto de casi llorar.

Hijo, sé que tienes miedo, pues sé que no te esperabas eso, pero tener un hijo es el regalo más bello que la vida puede darte – Decía Delia, tratando de darle ánimos a Ash.

Sé que un hijo es un hermoso regalo, pero yo no sé si me merezco ese honor ¿Y si soy igual a mi padre, y abandono a Serena y a nuestro hijo? No, no puedo hacerlo mamá – Decía Ash en un tono desanimado, pero su madre le alzo la voz.

¡Escúchame Ash, el que tu padre nos abandonara, no significa que eres como el! Eres una persona buena, y sé que amas a Serena y enfrentaras esto a su lado, tenle confianza, no por algo ella te eligió como su compañero para toda la vida – Dijo Delia en un tono enojado a su hijo.

Pero mamá…. – Dijo Ash antes de ser interrumpido por su madre.

¡Nada de peros jovencito!, quiero que seas un buen padre para tu hijo, así como eres un espléndido esposo para Serena, pero también dile a ella lo que pasa, porque si no ella sospechara que le ocultas algo y lo podría malinterpretar – Dijo Delia a su hijo.

Lo intentare mamá – Dijo Ash algo triste.

Nada de intentos, hazlo, el ser padre no es fácil lo sé, pero sé que tu jamás abandonas hasta el final – Dijo Delia que levanto el ánimo de su hijo.

Si mamá, lo hare, porque jamás he abandonado nada y sé que no será fácil pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ella y nuestro bebe – Dijo Ash en su tono optimista.

Así se habla hijo, suerte con eso y si necesitas algo solo llámame e iré corriendo – Dijo Delia.

Gracias mamá, eres la mejor mamá – Dijo Ash muy feliz a su madre.

Y pronto seré la mejor abuela, cuídate hijo, nos vemos – Dijo Delia despidiéndose de Ash.

Si mamá, gracias por la charla, te quiero – Dijo Ash colgando el teléfono.

Después de hablar con su madre, Ash sabía que debía decirle a su esposa, estaba en la sala y de pronto Pikachu se apareció a su entrenador.

Pikachu, sabes tengo un dilema – Dijo Ash su inseparable compañero.

¿Pika? – Pregunto Pikachu a Ash.

Sabes que Serena y yo seremos padres – Dijo Ash a Pikachu.

Pika, pikachu pi – Dijo Pikachu muy feliz por su entrenador.

Pero si hay algo que me preocupa, pero sé que hare lo mejor por superar ese episodio de mi vida y ser un buen padre para mi hijo – Dijo Ash a su inseparable amigo.

Pika pi – Dijo Pikachu animando a Ash.

Bien amigo, se lo debo decir, además ella es mi pareja y las parejas superan todo problema juntos – Dijo Ash que se levantó del sillón y subió para ir a su habitación.

Y tras subir las escaleras abrió la puerta, y vio a su esposa en frente de su tocador mientras ella peinaba su largo y sedoso cabello color miel, y él se acercó a ella por detrás mientras el colocaba sus brazos delicadamente en la cintura de Serena, y ella al notarlo le sonrió.

Eres…tan hermosa – Dijo Ash mientras el abrazaba a Serena.

Quizás es porque estoy enamorada – Dijo Serena mientras se colocaba en el pecho de Ash.

No, es porque yo estoy enamorado de ti Serena – Dijo Ash acariciando el vientre de Serena.

Ash, estoy muy feliz, sabes ahora que nuestro bebe está en camino me siento más completa, pero que decirte que tengo miedo – Dijo Serena a su esposo que se sorprendió.

¿Tienes miedo? ¿Pero de que, mi cielo? – Pregunto Ash a su bella esposa.

Somos padres primerizos, tengo miedo de que no tengamos experiencia, porque criar a un hijo es diferente de criar a un Pokemón, pero sé que nuestro amor podrá superar el miedo y cuidar de nuestro hijo – Dijo Serena a Ash que se sentía segura en los brazos de él.

Serena, sabes yo también tengo miedo – Dijo Ash a su mujer.

¿Tu igual Ash? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Sí, pero sé que juntos lo haremos bien, por nuestro hijo – Dijo Ash mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Gracias Ash, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, siempre te amare – Dijo Serena, para después besarlo en los labios, tras el beso era la hora de Ash para ser honesto con su esposa.

Serena… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Dijo Ash.

Si Ash, sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo – Dijo Serena que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro se su esposo.

Serena, debo decirte algo que me paso hace muchos años, para que sepas algo que hasta hoy me quede callado – Dijo Ash, mientras él y Serena estaban sentados en la cama.

Bien hasta aquí los dejo con el segundo capítulo, pero en el próximo Ash le revelara algo a Serena, algo que nunca había revelado antes…

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

- Capitulo 3: Con sentimientos Honestos

Después de hablar con su madre Delia sobre el asunto de su padre; Ash Ketchum está dispuesto contarle toda la verdad a su fiel esposa Serena…

Bien ya es la hora – Dijo Ash después de respirar hondo para decirle a Serena la razón de su miedo.

¿Qué me quieres decir Ash? – Pregunto Serena muy curiosa.

Veras…te seré sincero mi amor, tengo miedo – Dijo Ash a Serena con aire de preocupación.

¿Miedo? ¿Pero de que o qué? – Preguntaba Serena intrigada y sorprendida de las palabras de su esposo.

Miedo de no poder ser padre para nuestro hijo que esperas – Dijo Ash apenado.

¿Por qué dices esto? Eres una persona maravillosa, lo sé al conocerte tanto tiempo y tú al demostrarme que me amas – Dijo Serena tratando de calmar a su esposo Ash.

Eso es indudable mi amor eterno hacia ti, pero temo hacerte lo que mi padre nos hizo a mi madre y a mí – Dijo Ash.

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Serena curiosa.

Bien, pero antes de contarte perdóname por no habértelo dicho hace años – Dijo Ash que se disculpó con Serena y comenzó su relato que dejo impresionada a ella al saber que el padre de Ash los abandono antes que Delia diera a luz, y Ash decía que el resintió mucho en su infancia la ausencia de su padre.

Yo no lo sabía, pero Ash el que el haya hecho eso no significa que tú lo harás – Dijo Serena tratando de consolar a su esposo.

Por eso Serena, tengo miedo de poder ser padre para nuestro hijo, te amo pero no creo poder hacerlo, creo que estoy maldecido – Dijo Ash que parecía perder la calma, pero Serena le alzo la voz.

¡No digas tonterías, Ash Ketchum! – Dijo Serena alzando la voz muy molesta, y Ash se sorprendió de que ella lo hiciera, porque en sus años juntos jamás había pasado eso.

¿Serena, porque te pones así nena? – Dijo Ash asustado de su esposa.

Este no es el Ash con el que me case, ¿porque dices semejante tontería? – Decía Serena aun molesta con Ash.

Yo… - Dice Ash hasta que interrumpido de nuevo por su esposa.

El que tu padre hiciera eso no significa que eres como el ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien Ash! – Dijo Serena, mientras unas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos.

No Serena, no llores – Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba suavemente a Serena.

Ash, sé que será un reto criar a un hijo, por eso sé que aunque es difícil lo enfrentaremos juntos. En las buenas y en las malas estaremos juntos y juntos aprenderemos a ser padres – Dijo Serena abrazada de Ash.

Serena, eres la mejor chica del mundo; te amo – Dijo Ash dándole un beso en la cabeza a su esposa.

Y yo más a ti mi amor, pero sabes algo, también tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Serena a su esposo que se sintió intrigado.

¿Qué es mi cielo? – Pregunto Ash curioso a Serena.

Yo tampoco sé lo que es tener un padre – Dijo Serena, que impresiono mucho a su esposo.

¿Tú también mi amor? – Dijo Ash sorprendido.

Si, tú no eres el único mi amor, mi papá nos abandonó cuando era una niña pequeña, y para protegerme ella me dijo que falleció en un accidente, pero la verdad es que tiene otra esposa y otros hijos – Dijo Serena, revelando a Ash que también no tenía a su padre.

De verdad lo siento, no lo sabía mi cielo – Dijo Ash apenado a su esposa.

Tranquilo, además te diré que cuando le dije a mi madre que quería casarme ella se opuso, porque ella pensó que me pasaría lo mismo que a ella pero vio que no fue así, y cuando le dije que eres el amor de mi vida y al ver lo feliz que soy contigo, ella acepto – Dijo Serena soltando una risita.

Si, ahora sé que al vivir sin nuestros padres, tenemos más motivos para criar juntos a nuestro hijo o hija – Dijo Ash acariciando el vientre de Serena.

Lo se Ash, por eso sé que tú y yo podemos criar a nuestro bebe y darle la mejor vida a él o ella – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Serena por eso hagamos una promesa – Dijo Ash tomando las manos de Serena.

¿Cuál amor? – Pregunto Serena tomando las manos de Ash.

Aquí nosotros dos, haremos lo posible por ver crecer a nuestro hijo y no importa lo difícil que sea, yo estaré con ustedes y nunca les hace falta – Dijo Ash mirando los hermosos ojos azules de Serena.

Gracias Ash, siempre lo supe desde que te conocí, siempre supe que serias el hombre de mi vida – Dijo Serena mirando los ojos de Ash.

Eres muy hermosa – Dijo Ash acariciando el rostro de Serena.

Te amo – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Y yo a ti – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Después se acercaron muy lentamente hasta que se dieron un beso muy tierno en los labios, y así pasaron los primeros 5 meses de forma tranquila, pero cierto día Ash noto que el vientre de Serena estaba un poco más grande, para solo tener un bebe así que fue al médico a ver que tenía su mujer.

Oiga doctor, el vientre de mi esposa esta algo más grande de lo normal, quisiera ver que es lo que tiene ella – Dijo Ash preocupado al doctor.

Bien Señora Ketchum, vamos a revisarla – Dijo el médico a Serena que de inmediato le hizo una Ecografía a Serena.

¿Y bien doctor, que tiene mi esposa, está bien? – Preguntaba Ash totalmente nervioso y preocupado.

Bueno Señor Ketchum, su esposa esta más saludable que alcohólico en rehabilitación – Dijo el Medico a Ash.

¿Pero porque tiene vientre muy grande? – Volvió a preguntar Ash.

Felicidades Señor y Señora Ketchum, van a tener gemelos – Dijo el médico felicitando a la pareja.

¿Ge…geme…gemelos? – Dijo Ash impresionado.

Si tal como lo escucho, felicidades – Dijo el médico estrechando la mano del futuro padre.

Ash, que felicidad, vamos a tener no solo uno, sino dos – Dijo Serena muy feliz por la noticia.

Si de hecho mírelos señor – Dijo el médico que hizo que Ash viera a sus niños dentro de Serena, naturalmente estaba conmovido por verlos en el monitor del aparato.

Son tan hermosos – Dijo Ash derramando lágrimas de alegría.

¿Y sabe que sexo son? – Pregunto Serena emocionada al doctor.

Pues aún es difícil hacernos una idea, ¿Pero que les gustarían que fueran? – Dijo el médico a la pareja.

Pues a mí me gustaría que fueran dos niños o dos niñas – Dijo Ash.

Si, ¿pero no sería lindo que fueran una parejita, un niño y una niña? – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Quizás, seria lindo tener uno y uno – Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena.

Pues les deseo suerte y de nuevo muchas felicidades – Dijo el médico a la feliz pareja.

Y ya en casa tanto Ash como Serena avisó a todos que no solo tendían uno, sino que son gemelos, todos los que los querían estaban felices, más tarde mientras Ash y Serena están sentados en un sillón de la sala conversan.

Sabes Serena, soy muy feliz a tu lado – Dijo Ash abrazando a su esposa.

Yo igual, más ahora que seremos 4 – Dijo Serena acurrucándose con Ash.

Y no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo y nuestros hijos, nunca les hace falta – Dijo Ash muy seguro a su esposa.

Gracias, eres un espléndido esposo y pronto serás un espléndido padre, te amo – Dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

Y yo a ti, y a nuestros hijos – Dijo Ash devolviéndole el beso.

Y bueno ese fue el capítulo 3, en el próximo veremos la típica rutina de una mujer embaraza, pero en tono de comedia.

Nos vemos.

_Continuara…._


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

- Capitulo 4: Antojos y cambios de Humor I

Ya han pasado unos días después de que a Ash y a Serena les dijeran que esperan gemelos; ahora Ash se encuentra en la sala de su casa junto a Pikachu leyendo unos libros para estar más enterado del embarazo de una mujer y saber cómo atender bien a Serena…

¿Pero qué demonios… cambios de humor? – Decía Ash impresionado de lo que el libro decía.

¿Pika? – Dijo Pikachu ante la reacción de Ash.

"_Es normal tener cambios de humor frecuentes durante el embarazo porque los cambios hormonales por los que pasa el cuerpo afectan el nivel de los neurotransmisores (los mensajeros químicos del cerebro) que contribuyen a crear el estado de ánimo. Hay futuras mamás que experimentan emociones exageradas: tan pronto están eufóricas como de un terrible mal humor. Otras se sienten más bien deprimidas o ansiosas. En la mayoría de los casos, los cambios de humor surgen entre la sexta y la décima semana, disminuyen hacia el segundo trimestre y reaparecen al acercarse el fin de la gestación"_ - Leía Ash el libro sobre los cambios de humor.

Mientras en la habitación de arriba, Serena estaba tomando una siesta porque últimamente estaba sintiéndose cansada sin hacer mucho esfuerzo tenía su mano en torno a su vientre y ahí estaba su Braixen cuidándola. Mientras Ash continúa leyendo.

"_El cambio en el gusto y la preferencia por ciertos alimentos puede ser uno de los primeros signos. Es común el rechazo a ciertos alimentos, bebidas y olores como el humo de los cigarrillos. A menudo se describe un sabor metálico en la boca que hace variar el gusto por los alimentos. Se cree que los antojos se deben al aumento de los niveles hormonales; a veces se experimentan en la segunda mitad del ciclo menstrual por el mismo motivo. No satisfaga antojos con alimentos de alto contenido calórico, cuyo poder nutritivo sea bajo" – _Dijo Ash volviendo a leer el libro.

En ese instante Serena se estaba despertando, y por alguna razón estaba muy sedienta.

Que buena siesta tuve, ahora tengo mucha sed, ¿Ash me puedes dar agua? – Dijo Serena llamando a su esposo.

No me creo que Serena haga eso, siempre la veo de buen humor, pero si he notado que se cansa mucho y que va mucho al baño, pero dice el libro que es normal – Dijo Ash relajándose, pero la voz de Serena lo llamaba.

Ash, necesito algo amor – Decía Serena desde la habitación de arriba.

¿Qué pasa nena? – Dijo Ash.

Tengo sed, ¿me podrías dar un poco de agua? – Decía Serena a su esposo.

Claro mi ángel, enseguida te la subo – Decía Ash a Serena.

Pero en ese tiempo Serena vio algo que no le gusto, y cuando Ash llego con el agua no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Aquí está tu agua cariño, ¿Serena, pasa algo? – Dijo Ash notando a Serena algo extraña.

Ash… - Dijo Serena con una voz seria.

¿Sí que pasa mi ángel? – Dijo Ash nervioso.

¡¿Me puedes explicar que es esto!? – Dijo Serena muy molesta, con una foto de una cantante.

Eso…pues…es una foto de mi… artista favorita – Dijo Ash muy nervioso ante una enfadada Serena.

¡¿Tu artista favorita!? – Decía Serena aún más molesta.

Sí, pero no es para tanto, además a ti también te gusta la música de Aya Mirakubo – Dijo Hash tratando de defenderse de su esposa.

Pues ya no lo es, y para evitar que la idolatres más… - Dijo Serena, mientras rompía la foto de la artista ante la mirada asustada de Ash.

Pero después de destruir la foto; de la nada así como se enojó Serena volvió a la normalidad.

¿Eh, que me paso? ¿Ash amor te pasa algo, parece que si hubieras visto algo feo? – Dijo Serena como si regresara de un trance, y viendo a su marido totalmente asustado.

Si tú, ¿Qué te paso, esa no eres tu Serena? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Serena totalmente confundida.

Pues… estabas como siempre alegre y tranquila; y sin aviso te pusiste toda furiosa y destruiste nuestra foto autografiada por Aya Mirakubo – Dijo Ash tranquilamente a Serena, señalando la foto destruida.

¿Yo… hice… eso? – Preguntaba Serena impresionada que ella lo hizo.

Sí, pero me diste mucho miedo… - Dijo Ash, que en ese instante vio como cambio la expresión de Serena.

Yo…yo…soy una idiota, perdóname Ash – Dijo Serena cambiando su expresión de normal a una llorando.

Tranquila nena, tú no tienes la culpa, además mi artista favorita eres tu – Dijo Ash abrazando y consolado a su esposa.

¿Enserio, es verdad eso Ash? – Pregunto Serena mientras seguía llorando.

Por supuesto, eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo – Dijo Ash calmando a su esposa.

Y después de calmarse, era la hora de almorzar, pero sería un almuerzo un poco diferente. Ash estaba en la cocina cuando le pregunto a Serena que desearía almorzar.

Serena cariño ¿Qué deseas almorzar? – Pregunto Ash a Serena que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión.

Pues… algo de piña con mucho limón y chile en polvo – Dijo Serena.

¿Algo más? – Pregunto otra vez Ash.

Si, y una copa de helado de vainilla con galletas – Volvió a decir Serena muy alegre.

A la orden mi ángel – Dijo Ash preparando la comida.

Y tras unos 15 minutos era hora de almorzar.

Serena, cariño ya está tu almuerzo – Dijo Ash llamando a su esposa.

¡Ya voy! – Dijo Serena levantándose del sillón en dirección de la cocina para ir a comer.

Bien aquí esta lo que pediste, espero te guste – Dijo Ash a Serena, mientras le dedicaba una mirada dulce.

Gracias mi amor, que se aproveche – Dijo Serena que se sentó a comer.

Y tras comer, Serena volvió a subir a su habitación para dormir una pequeña siesta y Ash estaba limpiando los platos de la comida mientras piensa.

Así que esos son los "Antojos", pero por el bien de Serena y de mis hijos debo prepararle cosas más sanas – Dijo Ash mientras lavaba los platos.

Pero pasaron unos días, y Serena comía de todo un poco; pero tenía unos gustos algo extraños como por ejemplo le gustaban mucho las donas, sándwiches de mermelada con mantequilla de maní, huevos con cátsup y mayonesa y entre otras cosas, pero Ash siempre le daba algunas frutas y ella las comía tranquilamente, pero también Ash sabría que eran los antojos nocturnos de Serena, y sin protestar cumplía con lo que ella pedía y así pasaban el tiempo.

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 4; nos veremos en el capítulo 5 que saldrá próximamente.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

- Capitulo 5: Antojos y cambios de Humor II

Han pasado 4 semanas desde que Ash experimento lo que son los cambios de humor y los antojos de una mujer embarazada; últimamente las cosas en casa de Ash están tranquilas y son las 11:45 P.M. Ash y su esposa duermen, hasta que el estómago de Serena la despertó.

Vaya, mis niños tienen hambre, bien vamos a despertar a papá – Dijo Serena acariciando su vientre.

Entonces se acercó a Ash y lo empezó a moverlo para despertarlo.

Ash, mi cielo, despierta, nuestros niños tienen hambre – Decía Serena mientras movía a su esposo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Serena? – Decía Ash despertando.

Ash mi cielo, ¿Ya despertaste? – Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, espera son las 11:45 de la noche, ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Ash.

Este… nuestros niños quieren Pudín de chocolate – Dijo Serena muy inocentemente.

¿Nuestros niños o tu más bien? – Pregunto Ash de forma un poco acusadora.

Bueno… - Dijo Serena algo apenada.

Bien, voy por el a la tienda, no me tardo – Dijo Ash levantándose de la cama, poniéndose su ropa y saliendo a la tienda.

Una vez en la tienda, Ash no solo compro el pudín, sino otras cosas porque conociendo a su esposa eso no sería suficiente. Ya después de pagar, regreso a casa.

Serena, aquí está tu pudin – Dijo Ash entrando en la habitación.

Gracias, mi amor, eres el mejor esposo de todo el mundo Pokemón – Dijo Serena sonriéndole a su esposo.

Y tú la más hermosa esposa y futura madre – Dijo Ash dándole un beso a su esposa en la mejilla.

Y después de comer, Serena durmió tranquilamente, lo mismo que Ash. A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre el primero en despertar fue Ash, que hizo como siempre la limpieza y el desayuno para su esposa, y ella bajo para desayunar.

Ya bajaste cariño – Dijo Ash al notar la presencia de Serena.

Si, y veo que ya terminaste la limpieza – Dijo Serena notando lo limpio que estaba el lugar.

Pues es mi deber como esposo – Dijo Ash rascándose la mejilla algo nervioso.

Gracias – Dijo Serena, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bien, vamos a desayunar, que seguro tienes hambre – Dijo Ash caminando a la cocina.

Si, vamos – Dijo Serena caminando para la cocina.

Y tras desayunar tranquilamente, Serena subió de nuevo para tomar una siesta, mientras con Ash estaba en el pórtico de la casa hablando con Pikachu.

Sabes Pikachu, Serena es una gran mujer, y pronto será una excelente madre – Dijo Ash a su inseparable amigo.

Pikachu pi – Dijo Pikachu a Ash.

Pero sabes, creo que debo prepararme bien para ser padre – Dijo Ash.

¿Pika? – Dijo Pikachu.

Pues los hijos no vienen con instrucciones, pero espero que con ayuda y paciencia logre serlo – Dijo Ash más tranquilamente.

Mientras con Serena, también pensaba sobre lo que es ser madre.

Vaya, ya solo dos meses más, y conoceré a mis angelitos, y les juro que seré una buena madre, porque su papá estará con nosotros, y sé que seremos felices los cuatro – Decía Serena acariciando su vientre.

Y mientras con Ash, le había hablado a Clemont que vivía en Kalos, para charlar un rato.

Hola Clemont ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Ash saludando a Clemont por teléfono.

Hola Ash, pues bien, todo tranquilo por acá – Dijo Clemont devolviendo el saludo.

Me da gusto, ya Serena tiene 7 meses de embarazo y esta perfecta – Dijo Ash.

Increíble, pues Corelia ya tiene 8 meses, ósea que seremos padres antes que tú y Serena – Decía Clemont.

Vaya, ¿Y cómo van las cosas en el Gimnasio? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues ahora me tome unas vacaciones por lo del embarazo de Corelia, así que Bonnie se encarga del gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia y el abuelo de Corelia del de ciudad Yantra – Dijo Clemont.

Oye Clemont, te puedo preguntar algo – Dijo Ash.

Si Ash ¿Dime que pasa? – Pregunto Clemont.

¿De casualidad, Corelia no ha tenido cambios de humor, antojos o que vaya mucho al baño? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues la verdad si, si los ha tenido – Dijo Clemont.

¿Y cómo se pone; furiosa? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues…ella se pone algo deprimida, pero no nunca se pone furiosa; espera ¿Acaso Serena se pone furiosa? – Dijo Clemont.

Si Clemont, ella si se pone así; pero ya van como 2 semanas que no está así pero aún continúan los antojos – Dijo Ash.

Bueno Ash, te digo algo, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones con ella, eso me funciona a mí con Corelia – Dijo Clemont.

¿Vacaciones? ¿A dónde? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues, que te parece la playa, así los dos relajados frente al mar, y así eso le hará bien a ella y a los bebes – Dijo Clemont.

Gracias, es una grandiosa idea, bueno debo irme amigo, que estén bien todos – Dijo Ash.

No es nada, cuídate – Dijo Clemont.

Y tras la llamada, Ash estaba viendo en la Televisión una película que solo la pasan una vez al año, pero para su mala suerte en ese momento estaba pasando la telenovela de Serena, y Serena bajaba para ver su novela.

Oye Ash, ya es hora de mi novela – Dijo Serena.

Pero Serena, ahora estoy viendo mi película – Dijo Ash.

Oh vamos Ash, pásale de canal – Rogaba Serena.

Ya te dije que ahora estoy viendo mi película, además está la pasan una vez al año y tú ves tu novela todos los días – Dijo Ash.

Y sin que nadie lo esperara, Serena se enfureció.

¡Que le pases te dije! – Dijo Serena.

No – Dijo Ash.

¡Dame el control Ash! – Dijo Serena, tomando el control.

Espera, Serena, cálmate – Dijo Ash forcejeando con ella.

Dámelo Ash, dámelo – Dijo Serena.

Pero en medio del forcejeo; Ash se fue de espaldas, y sin medir palabras le alzo la voz a Serena.

¡¿Qué Demonios te pasa!? – Dijo Ash alzándole la voz a Serena.

Perdona amor, yo no quise… - Dijo Serena que había regresado a la normalidad, al ver lo que paso.

Se acabó, no puedo más con esto – Dijo Ash que salía de la casa.

¿Ash, a dónde vas? – Dijo Serena, pero fue ignorada por Ash.

Mientras con Ash, llamo a Brock y le pidió que se reunieran en un bar.

Hola Ash, tiempo de no verte – Dijo Brock saludando a su amigo.

Hola Brock – Dijo Ash sin mucho ánimo.

¿Pasa algo? ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Brock.

Ya no sé qué hacer, lo intento pero no puedo – Dijo Ash muy deprimido.

¿Qué sucede Ash, que pasa? – Dijo Brock muy preocupado.

Serena, esta insoportable con eso de los cambios de humor – Dijo Ash.

Pero…Ash, es normal que algunas mujeres los tengan – Dijo Brock tratando de calmar a Ash.

No puedo, la amo, pero no sé si pueda seguir con esto amigo, no puedo – Dijo Ash desesperado, pero en eso Brock le dio un puñetazo a Ash que lo devolvió a la realidad.

¡Escúchame Ash, ni se te ocurra abandonarla! – Dijo Brock a Ash.

Nunca lo hare, ella es mi esposa, mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos; yo no lo hare – Dijo Ash.

Entonces debes hacer el esfuerzo de soportarlo Ash, escucha sé que no es fácil, pero debes hacerlo, por ella y tus hijos – Dijo Brock.

Lo hare Brock, vaya si que fue bueno charlar contigo amigo – Dijo Ash.

Y no lo olvides, soy tu padrino y ahí estaré para ayudarlos – Dijo Brock.

Tras la charla con Brock; Ash regreso a casa, pero antes de entrar Ash se calmó y pensó como debía disculparse con su esposa, y tras entrar la busco en la sala pero no la encontró y al subir a su cuarto la vio recostada en la cama durmiendo, él se acercó a ella y le comenzó a acariciar el vientre, en eso ella despertó y Ash hablo.

Serena, mi cielo, perdóname por como actué, sé que aun soy algo inmaduro, por favor perdóname – Dijo Ash a su esposa, pero ella comenzó a llorar.

No Ash, tu perdóname a mí, pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto del embarazo, sé que no actuó así, por eso te pido perdón por lo que paso hace rato – Dijo Serena disculpándose entre sollozos. Y Ash la abrazo suavemente.

Te perdono mi amor, porque te amo, porque eres mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, por eso como en el día de nuestra boda, estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe – Dijo Ash a Serena que se calmó.

Gracias Ash, yo también te amo, te amare por siempre – Dijo Serena.

Y ahora, espero te guste esto – Dijo Ash.

En eso se besaron en los labios, justo como cuando se casaron hace más de un año, y tras el beso, Ash pensó que era hora de hacer lo que Clemont le sugirió.

Oye Serena ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo de Vacaciones? – Dijo Ash.

¿Vacaciones? – Pregunto Serena.

Si, que tal unos días tú, yo y nuestros bebes, en la playa – Dijo Ash.

¿La Playa? No lo sé, pero si tú quieres ir, vamos – Dijo Serena.

Pero antes debemos prepararnos – Dijo Ash.

Y a la mañana siguiente, empacaron todo lo necesario para pasar una semana en la playa, pero antes dejaron un recado de que salían de vacaciones, pensando que alguien lo encontraría. Y después de eso se fueron a relajarse por una Semana.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

- Capitulo 6: Unas Vacaciones relajantes

Tras una discusión entre Ash y su esposa Serena, y los consejos de su padrino Brock y su amigo Clemont, Ash y Serena se perdonan y para quitarse un poco el estrés ambos deciden tomarse unas cortas pero bien merecidas vacaciones para relajarse y alejarse un poco de la rutina diaria…

Y querido ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Serena muy curiosa a Ash.

Pues a la playa, que mejor que el mar y el sol para relajarnos nosotros y los bebes – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

¿A la playa, y a dónde vamos? – Pregunto Serena de nuevo muy curiosa.

Vamos a ciudad Carmín – Dijo Ash.

No lo sé, yo en bikini y embarazada, me da un poco de pena – Dijo Serena a su esposo, que este la calmo.

Tranquila, además siempre te ves realmente hermosa – Dijo Ash calmando a su esposa.

Gracias, mi amor, eres tan tierno – Dijo Serena sonrojada por el cumplido de su esposo.

Bien, pues a empacar lo necesario para unos días de sol, diversión y relajación – Dijo Ash animado.

Y así estaban escogiendo la ropa para estar fuera por uno días, y tras terminar se fueron a dormir para irse a la mañana siguiente. Tras despertar tanto Ash como su esposa se alistaron para sus vacaciones.

Ya estoy lista Ash, ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto Serena a Ash, sobre cómo se veía con su atuendo, Ash estaba perplejo ante su esposa, Serena usaba un vestido rosado suelto que apenas notaba su pancita de 7 meses de embarazo, con unas sandalias rosas, el cabello lo traía suelto y usaba un sombrero de paja con una flor roja.

Te ves realmente, preciosa – Dijo Ash totalmente sonrojado a su mujer.

Gracias mi amor, eres tan lindo – Dijo Serena muy feliz por el cumplido de su esposo.

Bueno, ahora debemos avisar que saldremos de vacaciones – Dijo Ash, que de inmediato tomo lápiz y papel y escribió una nota avisando que estarían fuera por unos cuantos días.

Y tras subir todo al auto, partieron a ciudad Carmín, y tras unas cuantas horas llegaron a la ciudad, Serena estaba feliz de ver el mar, porque había una hermosa puesta de sol.

Vaya, que bien se siente la brisa del mar, y es realmente hermoso los atardeceres en el mar – Dijo Serena totalmente relajada, mientras un suave viento del mar la pasaba.

Si, esto es genial – Dijo Ash también mirando al mar.

Bueno, supongo que es hora de hospedarnos en el hotel, vamos – Dijo Serena.

Si, vamos mi cielo – Dijo Ash.

Y tras hospedarse en el hotel, Ash y Serena cenaron tranquilamente, y después salieron a caminar un rato para más tarde regresar al hotel para ir a dormir. A la mañana siguiente el clima era perfecto para salir a la playa, y Ash rápidamente se alisto para salir.

Listo, vamos a la playa – Dijo Ash emocionado por salir a la playa, pero por el contrario Serena no estaba muy entusiasmada por salir.

Me da pena salir a la playa – Dijo Serena que tenía una bata que la cubría.

Tranquila, además te ves realmente hermosa con esa linda pancita, así que ven, vamos a la playa – Dijo Ash animando a su esposa a salir.

Está bien, pero no estoy muy segura que digamos – Dijo Serena algo tímida.

Una vez en la playa Ash encontró un buen sitio para poner sus toallas y la sombrilla, pero noto que Serena no se quitaba la bata.

¿Pasa algo mi princesa? – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Pues me da pena que todos me vean embarazada y en bikini – Dijo Serena algo apenada a su esposo.

Vamos, ni que fuera raro ver a una mujer embarazada, además venimos a divertirnos, vamos déjame verte en bikini – Dijo Ash convenciendo a Serena.

Está bien – Dijo Serena.

Al quitarse la bata, Serena dejo ver un hermoso bikini de dos piezas de color rosa oscuro con flores de color blanco, y se dejaba ver su hermoso vientre de 7 meses de embarazo.

¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto Serena a su esposo Ash.

Te ves realmente hermosa, me gusta tu bikini mi amor – Dijo Ash totalmente sonrojado al ver el bikini de su esposa.

Gra…gracias mi amor – Dijo Serena alagada por lo que le dijo su esposo.

Bueno, ¿Te pongo bloqueador en tu espalda? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Si por favor – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Y Ash no solo le coloco el bloqueador en la espalda, sino que también en el vientre con suaves movimientos, después se dejaron asolear por unos minutos para después entrar al mar.

Vamos Serena, es hora de que entremos al mar – Dijo Ash extendiéndole la mano a su esposa para ir al mar.

Si vamos, además se ve que las olas son agradables – Dijo Serena tomando la mano de Ash en dirección al mar.

Y una vez adentro no solo a Serena le gusto la sensación de las olas, sino que los bebes de ella dentro de su vientre se movían y Serena de inmediato lo noto.

Oye Ash, nuestros bebes se están moviendo – Dijo Serena al notar como se movían los bebes dentro de ella.

¿Enserio? Pues al parecer a nuestros bebes les gusta la sensación de las olas – Dijo Ash muy feliz de la afirmación de su esposa.

Si sabes algo, después de que nazcan nuestros bebitos deberíamos regresar para que conozcan el mar – Dijo Serena.

Juro que así será, mi cielo – Dijo Ash, para después besar a su esposa, que tenía como fondo de escenario el inmenso mar azul.

Mientras de regreso en pueblo Paleta, Gary fue de visita a la casa de Ash.

Hola, ¿Ash estas en casa? ¿Serena estas ahí?– Dijo Gary afuera de la casa de Ash, sin tener respuesta, pero al ver por las ventanas no vio a nadie, solo pudo ver la nota que dejo Ash en la puerta que decía así:

"_A quien corresponda:_

_Les informamos que saldremos de vacaciones a ciudad Carmín; si es Gary, te pedimos que cuides de nuestros Pokemón, la llave esta donde siempre. Regresamos en 4 días._

_Atte:_

_Ash Ketchum & Serena Ketchum"_

Bueno, si se fueron de vacaciones, pues supongo que debo cuidarles sus Pokemón – Dijo Gary, que de inmediato fue a buscar la llave, y tras encontrarla llego Brock.

Hola Gary – Dijo Brock saludando.

Brock, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Gary saludando a Brock.

Pues vine a ver a los Pokemón de los dos y por lo que veo Ash y Serena ya se han ido de vacaciones – Dijo Brock notando la ausencia del matrimonio Ketchum.

¿Tu sabias que se irían de vacaciones? – Pregunto Gary a Brock.

Si, de hecho Ash me lo dijo, después de que Clemont se lo sugirió – Dijo Brock explicando a Gary que ya sabía los planes de Ash.

Ya veo, bueno pues espero que se estén divirtiendo en la playa – Dijo Gary.

De vuelta a ciudad Carmín; Ash y Serena seguían en la playa descansando bajo el sol, ahora están de nuevo en su lugar.

Oye Ash, quiero un helado ¿Me puedes comprar uno? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Claro ¿De qué lo quieres? – Dijo Ash.

Pues uno de Chocolate con vainilla, por favor – Dijo Serena con una linda sonrisa.

Enseguida – Dijo Ash que se levantó de la toalla hacia el puesto de helados.

Y mientras con Serena, estaba ahí sentada contemplando el mar, cuando unas chicas la vieron.

Oye mira allá – Dijo una chica que pasaba por la playa.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaba su amiga.

No puedo creerlo, es la Reina de Kalos; es Serena Ketchum, vamos a pedirle un autógrafo – Dijo la chica entusiasmada.

Si vamos – Dijo la otra chica.

Y mientras con ella esperaba pacientemente su helado, cuando las chicas se le pusieron de frente.

Hola ¿Acaso tú eres Serena Ketchum? – Pregunto una de las chicas a Serena.

Sí, soy yo – Dijo Serena.

Sabemos que fuiste una de las mejores Reinas de Kalos – Dijo la otra chica a Serena.

Si, ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? – Pregunto Serena a las chicas.

¿Nos puedes regalar tu autógrafo? – Preguntaron las chicas a Serena, mientras le ponían enfrente unas libretas.

Claro – Dijo Serena, que tomo un bolígrafo y les dio sus autógrafos.

Vaya, ¿Acaso estas embarazada? – Pregunto una de las chicas a Serena, notando su vientre.

Si, ya tengo casi 8 meses de embarazo – Dijo Serena sus dos fans.

Increíble, la Reina de Kalos pronto será madre, bueno gracias por el autógrafo – Dijo la chica a Serena.

No fue nada, cuídense – Dijo Serena despidiéndose de sus admiradoras.

Mientras con Ash, estaba algo impaciente de que la fila del puesto era un poco larga. Entonces unos entrenadores lo vieron.

Oye viejo, ¿Ese no es Ash, el campeón de la Liga Kalos? – Dijo uno de los chicos.

Sí, es el, vamos a retarlo a una batalla Pokemón – Dijo otro de los chicos.

Rayos, sí que hay mucha gente, espero que Serena no pierda la paciencia – Dijo Ash aguardando en la fila, cuando los entrenadores le hablaron.

Oye Ash Ketchum – Dijo uno de los entrenadores a Ash.

Si ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Dijo Ash a los entrenadores.

Te retamos a una batalla Pokemón – Dijo uno de los entrenadores a Ash.

Bueno, me gustaría aceptar el reto, pero no tengo ningún Pokemón y además estoy aguardando en la fila – Dijo Ash a los chicos.

Vamos, en lo que te enfrentas a nosotros, quizás la fila se haga más chica – Dijo el chico animando a Ash.

Pues adelante, solo que alguien me preste un Pokemón – Dijo Ash a la multitud, que de inmediato un turista le presto su Kingler a Ash y así pelearon. Y tras la victoria de Ash, el entrenador se sintió satisfecho.

Vaya esa sí que fue una batalla, gracias Ash – Dijo el entranador a Ash.

De nada, ahora si me disculpan – Dijo Ash regresando a la fila que ya era más chica.

Y después de eso, Ash regresaba con los helados, mientras Serena estaba leyendo un libro sobre maternidad.

Ya regrese, perdona la demora – Dijo Ash llegando a donde estaban.

¿Qué paso, la fila era larga verdad? – Dijo Serena.

Pues sí, pero para matar el tiempo tuve una corta batalla Pokemón, toma ten tú helado – Dijo Ash dándole su helado a Serena.

Gracias – Dijo Serena tomando el helado y empezando a comerlo.

Sabes, esto es genial, el sol, la playa y nosotros ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos tan relajados como ahora? – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Pues ya tiene mucho tiempo, pero deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Si, así uno se des estresa y hasta se relaja, así que saldremos de vacaciones más seguido, pero después de que nazcan nuestros hijos – Dijo Ash.

Después Ash y Serena se pusieron a hacer castillos de arena, comieron sandia y otras actividades más y hasta Serena quería jugar voleibol, pero Ash no la dejo por su embarazo, así que ella se quedó viendo como esposo jugaba con unos chicos, y después de un día divertido en la playa era hora de regresar al hotel, pero antes Ash se quedó viendo como unos chicos surfeaban y decidió aprender para impresionar a Serena.

Oye Ash ¿Qué miras? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Mañana hare algo especial – Dijo Ash mirando como los chicos surfeaban.

Después regresaron al hotel, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente regresaron a la playa, y Ash se había adelantado para pedir rentada una tabla de surf, cuando Serena lo vio le pregunto qué iba a hacer.

¿Y esta tabla de surf? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Pues siempre he querido aprender a surfear, así que mejor aprendo ya, y así te puedo sorprender – Dijo Ash posando junto a la tabla.

Pero se ve que es algo peligroso – Dijo Serena sonando insegura.

Cálmate amor, además tendré cuidado – Dijo Ash entrando al mar pataleando en la tabla,

Cielos, cuando dices eso es cuando más me preocupo – Decía Serena viendo a Ash.

_(Música para el momento: watch?v=vut3VERTSBs)_

Y mientras con Ash al inicio se caía al mar, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a Serena, pero con el tiempo y unas clases de surfistas experimentados aprendió a surfear bien, entonces Serena se impresiono mucho al ver como Ash se movía por las olas. Ya al salir del mar, Serena estaba más que impresionada y Ash puso su tabla en la arena e hizo una pose de chico malo.

¡Vaya mi amor, eres todo un as de las olas! – Dijo Serena muy feliz a su esposo.

Y eso que apenas soy un novato – Dijo Ash apenado por el comentario de su esposa.

Después de eso, Ash y Serena almorzaron y después hicieron una caminata en el malecón de la ciudad para después regresar al Hotel. Y así pasaron sus vacaciones, ya al cuarto día estaban empacando para volver a casa.

Fueron las mejores vacaciones que jamás haya tenido, gracias mi amor – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Por nada mi amor, esto fue genial y ahora a pasar el resto de tu embarazo – Dijo Ash.

Si, ya estoy ansiosa por verlos a mis bebes – Dijo Serena tocando su bronceado vientre.

Ese bronceado se te ve bien – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Gracias mi cielo – Dijo Serena.

Bueno ahora debemos ir a dormir, mañana cálculo que al mediodía regresamos a casa – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Y a la mañana siguiente, tal y como cálculo Ash llegaron a pueblo Paleta a mediodía, y mientras bajaban las cosas del auto; Pikachu y Braixen los recibieron.

Pikachu – Dijo Ash al ver a su amigo después de cuatro días.

Braixen – Dijo Serena saludando a su amiga.

Los extrañamos mucho, Pikachu y Braixen, pero para la próxima que salgamos de vacaciones vendrán con nosotros – Dijo Ash a los Pokemón.

Pero Serena al ver por la ventana noto que había alguien en la casa.

Oye Ash, parece que hay alguien en casa – Dijo Serena a Ash un poco asustada.

Bien, voy a ver quién es – Dijo Ash abriendo la puerta y entrando a su casa con Serena detrás de él.

Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa? – Pregunto Serena entrando detrás de su esposo Ash.

Bienvenidos de vuelta, los estábamos esperando – Dijo una voz desde la cocina.

Continuara…


End file.
